Birthday Party
by DreamWvr73
Summary: It's Gillian's birthday and Jack gives her a very special present.


The bright morning sun is hitting me right in the face and I grab the first thing I find and haul it over my head. Why is it so bright in here? Did someone purposely open the curtains to blind me?

"Rise and shine Birthday Girl…" 

The deep familiar voice is right in my ear. I feel a strong arm slide around me and pull me backwards, right up against something warm and heavenly. There's only one body that I know of that feels like this, it's my honey. The incredibly strong, not to mention _sexy_ Air Force colonel, Jack O'Neill; I lean back against his chest. Oh…such a feeling, nothing like it in the world being snuggled like this; it makes me feel so safe.  "I'm awake Jack."

"Oh good." He nuzzles my ear, his warm breath giving me the shivers. "Do you want your birthday present _now_ or later at the party?"

This takes me by surprise, I had no idea he had gotten me anything. Or at least I wasn't _expecting_ him to get me anything. "Present? You got me a present Colonel?"

"Of course, it is your birthday after all." His lips press against the side of my neck, the sensation makes me groan involuntarily and I reach behind my head to touch his hair. Those soft lips are kissing my neck now; each pressing is beginning to warm my blood. "So give me my present now."

"Nope, I changed my mind."

"No?" He's got to be _kidding_!

Jack flips me over and climbs up my body like a large lazy cat. He's got the look of a predator, his dark eyes staring at me with such fierceness that I think my heart has just stopped. He's stretched out on top of me now. He looks like he's going to eat me alive and I can't _wait to be devoured. "You think that __this was going to be my only present to you?" _

I swallow hard, my tongue feeling lifeless in my mouth as I stare up into that handsome face. "There's more?"

"Oh yeah, but it's going to have to wait until your birthday party." 

Jack stopped talking now, and I can see in his eyes what he wants. The truth is I want it too… He's pressing his lips against mine. Those soft wonderfully tasty lips that remind me so much of brownies, fresh brownies; that have that slight tang of bitterness that melts into sweetness the moment it hits your tongue. And speaking of tongues, his has just brushed against mine. My arms find their way around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. God he knows exactly what to do to get to me hot and panting for him… 

Jack pulls away from me; he's breathing hard a small smile on his face. The nightgown I've got on is teal colored, it's got a tie holding closed part of the front and a pair of hands is untying the bow I made there the night before. "It may be your birthday but I get to unwrap a present."

"Someone sure is _eager_ this morning." 

The colonel nods, the corners of his mouth drawing up to give me a small seductive smile. "It's been a while Gill, we've both been working pretty hard lately." 

He's right; the mountain has been pretty busy over the past couple of weeks. The weekends we are usually together we have been spending at the base until finally everyone was allowed to stand down and go home. 

"I know Jack, it has been." Those hands have managed to part the front of my nightgown now, all the way down to my belly button. The cool air on my exposed skin has given me goose bumps, but they're quickly gone as a pair of lips presses into my breastbone. I'm staring down now at the top of a dark head. "I've missed you, I'm glad we're able to spend my birthday together."

"Me too." He lifts his head to look at me, leaning forward to give me a quick kiss. He's got a wicked gleam in his eyes as he scoots himself down lower. "Let's just see what's behind door number one."

"Door number one?" I can't help but chuckle at that, one thing about my honey; he's _definitely got a way with words. The end of my nightgown is suddenly being pushed up; Jack's fingers are gliding along the waistband of my panties._

"You've got the black ones on…you _know_ they're my favorite." His head drops down and I can feel his hot breath on the tops of my thighs. 

"Well I figured that we would fool around Jack, I thought it would be last night but we were both too tired."

"That was then this is now and Jack wants some lovin'." 

"Ooo you _smooth talker you! You're such a romantic Jack."_

The colonel lifts his head and looks up at me. "Actually I am, but not right _now. I'm not trying to be romantic Gill, I just want into your panties." _

And boy does he ever! With one determined yank, my poor little black silk bikinis have just been shredded by a hormonally charged colonel.

"Jack! _Must you do that every time you get hot?"_

"I'm a soldier; I'm supposed to conquer things."

"Somehow I don't think the Pentagon meant for you to conquer my underwear."

"I have to be thorough, all part of being a colonel. For all I know there could be an enemy lying under that silk." 

That last comment has made me roll my eyes. "Oh _please_ Jack, the only person in these panties is me and I think I would know if there was anyone else."

He lifts his head and looks me; a look of disappointment has suddenly appeared on that chiseled face. I can feel my eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"I was going to interrogate you." The hard nosed officer sounds like a little boy that couldn't get his way. I can never resist when he does this and I'm quite sure he knows it.  

"By all means Jack, _pump me for information."_

That wicked smile once more is on his lips. "I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"But first, I'll give my red haired sweetheart a present."

Jack's hands are on my legs, running his fingers up and down them. They slowly crawl up my thighs and part them. I swallow hard; my heart is beginning to speed up. He's looking at me with that strong sexy look that hits me right between my now wide open legs. God… this man has such power over me. I've had a few men in my life that have been strong, but they're nothing compared to Jack. Just look at me! All he's doing is staring at me and I can feel my body beginning to tremble. It wants him and it needs him…but its more than just my body, it's my heart too. That's what I can see brewing in those cinnamon eyes besides passion…love. No matter how hot and heavy Jack and I are for each other, I love that man more than life itself and I know he loves me too. I sit up and put my hands on both sides of his face, stroking it gently. We're gazing at each other and he nods his head slowly.

"I know Gillian…I know." He gives me a deep kiss, before putting his hands on my shoulders. "Now just lie back, okay?"

I do as he asks, lying back against my soft pillow, staring up at the ceiling. A deep shudder runs through my body as I feel his lips pass over my most delicate area.

"Oh God." My back comes off the bed as I reach down and grab his short hair, stroking it gently. I can feel my face flushing. 

"Does it feel good?" He's talking to me in a breathy low sexy voice with just a tinge of his colonel authority in it. 

"Yes, but I don't want to come like this Jack. I want you in me."

In less than a minute, my colonel is out of his boxers and straight into me. God I love that feeling, when the most delicious and heavenly part of my honey has slipped inside me. There's something magical about that, when two bodies come together. It's at this sweet moment that I can truly feel how much Jack loves me. And all I want to do now is return some of the incredible pleasure he's giving me. I wrap my legs around his back and move with him. I can hear him panting; I open my eyes and see the pleasure on his face. His eyes are closed, his lips open slightly and just the look on his face is enough to send me head first into the land of orgasm. By the time my shudders finally stop and I open my eyes I see Jack is almost there himself. I watch him curiously as he pounds away at my lower body. His face is flushed and his tongue comes out from between his lips to pass over them slowly.  He's mumbling to himself, I can catch bits of what he's saying but for the most part they are incoherent moans and groans. Suddenly his face tenses and his back arches, he's slamming into me so hard the bed is creaking. One long groan and its over, he falls flat on top of me nuzzling my chest with his nose. I can't help but smile and stroke his now sweaty head. The both of us are just laying there in the wonderful afterglow and I sigh heavily. So far this birthday has been great…

What a birthday this has been…Not only do I get both kinds of breakfast in bed; the edible kind and the horizontal kind but my dear sweet little Air Force colonel has been absolutely adorable. He then took me to lunch and to the mall to replace my underwear that he shredded and to let me buy anything I want. Naturally of course I took him to my favorite lingerie store…Frederick's of Hollywood. The place where the elite meet to get their share of gaudy, tacky and truly tasteless lingerie, in other words it's just the _perfect_ place for my honey and me.

Jack was intrigued and downright fascinated with the various kinds of negligees. His interest soared when he spotted one that looked like something Jane would often wear for Tarzan. It's made of faux leopard skin, one side of it draping lazily off the shoulder. He picks it up off the rack and holds it against me.

"Leopard skin Jack?" I take it from him and look it over. It looks pretty silly and a little on the itchy side, but Jack has a lustful twinkle in his eyes that I can't ignore.  She's looking at me with a little plead that goes straight through me. "Oh all right, we'll get it."

"We will?" He gives me that smile, the one that makes buying that fake fur nightie totally worth it. I snag another nightgown that quickly gets bagged before he can see it; I want to keep it a surprise. Jack pays for the stuff and we're off.

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast, most of it I spend in the loving arms of my colonel. After the mall we went back to his house and crashed. We took a long nap and I wanted to do something else, but Jack insisted that anymore fun was going to have to wait. I wasn't too happy but Jack always somehow manages to make me change my mind. 

It's almost seven now and the rest of SG-1, Janet, Cassandra and General Hammond are all coming over here to help me celebrate my birthday. 

Oh goody…Now don't get me wrong I adore all of them but the thought of all that attention doesn't set too well with me. If I was going to be the center of attention, I would prefer it be Jack's and Jack's alone. But what the hell… birthdays only come once a year so I might as well kick back and enjoy it. Besides, Jack has gone through a lot of trouble for me and I better show him how much I appreciate it. And as soon as they all leave, that's _exactly what I'm going to do.  _

I'm standing in front of the closet; there are a few of my dresses here but not many. Jack and I spend weekends together but I haven't moved all of my stuff in just yet. We're still talking about that but as Jack said, there's no hurry.   I sigh, wearing nothing but a white satin strapless bra and the matching panties. I'm trying to decide what to wear when I hear the shower turn off. 

The door opens and I get a whiff of wonderfully clean O'Neill. He steps out of the bathroom in a black towel and choosing something to wear suddenly doesn't seem so important. I'm on him like green on grass and bury my face against that shiny wet chest.

"Oh man you smell good enough to _eat. Forget all that food you ordered, I'll take a slab of Jack, heavy on the sauce." _

Jack laughs, kissing the top of my head. "You do huh, but somehow I doubt the rest of our guests would approve of the only food at the party being an old bony colonel." I look up at him and he kisses my nose. "I'm all gristle Gill, hardly a meal." He wraps his arms around me and I can't help but sigh. 

"They can order pizza." 

Jack touches his forehead to mine. "It's way too late. They'll be here soon." 

"Oh all right. I'll have my meal when everyone is gone." I pull back from him and look into his face. He looks funny, there's something that looks a lot like fear in his cocoa eyes. "Jack? You okay Baby?" My hands go to either side of his face and begin to stroke his cheeks. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I look at him sideways, and he knows I'm not buying it. "Try again O'Neill."

Jack sighs, his head dropping briefly. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little nervous about everyone seeing us together."

This makes me crease my brow. "Why? Everyone knows about us Jack."

"True they do but now they'll know we spend our weekends together."  He takes my hands from his face and kisses them gently, a small smile on his face. "You better get dressed."

"Any suggestions?" 

He's looking at me with those mocha eyes. "The white silk dress, with the matching heels."

My eyes open widely. "Really?"

Jack nods as he starts getting his clothes out of the dresser. "Yeah, it's a nice dress. I think you look pretty damn sexy in it, especially when you're hair is put up."

This comes as a big surprise to me. I hadn't worn that particular dress since the big dinner at the Officer's Club on the base my first month working at the mountain. I had barely met the infamous Colonel Jack O'Neill by the time that party had taken place. "You mean you noticed the one and only time I've _ever_ worn that dress?" 

My colonel is halfway dressed now, standing in front of his dresser with his black jeans unzipped. He's drying his hair with the towel that was around his waist. He takes the towel off his now spiky hair. "Yeah I did and so did every other single and breathing male in that room."

Now if that isn't a big compliment, I don't know what is.  I smile widely as I turn around and head back over to the closet.

"Hey Gillian." Daniel is grinning widely from behind the screen door, a brightly wrapped package in his hands. He's dressed in khaki pants and a white shirt, a brown leather jacket around him.

"Hi Daniel, glad you made it." I open the door and step back, letting Daniel come in. He passes me, giving me a peck on the cheek. "Happy Birthday."

I can feel my face blushing as I close the door.  Jack is behind me, he's got on a deep hunter green long sleeved shirt on. Wow does he look good! I can't help but put my arms around him, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey now, we've got company." He put his arms around me and kisses my head.

Daniel clears his throat as he takes his jacket off and hangs it on the coat hanger near the door. "So Sam and Teal'c are coming?"

Jack lets go of me, putting his arm around my waist. "Yeah, along with Janet and Cassie and General Hammond."

Both of his eyebrows go up. "Oh! So it's just a few of us then?"

"Right." I lean my head against Jack seeing Daniel grin. 

It's short lived as the doorbell rings and I sigh and move away from Jack. 

The party is about to begin…

Everyone else arrives and we're all in the dining room now stuffing our faces. The food Jack ordered is incredible and I can't believe the trouble he really went through for little ol' me. There's barbeque brisket, potato salad, rolls, baked beans and a big yellow cake with chocolate frosting.  It's after 9 now and we've broken out the beer and wine now and of course soda pop for Cassandra, who's currently sitting on Sam's lap.

I'm sitting beside my honey who's at the head of the table; he opens his beer and has a big swig of it. "Ahhh… good stuff." He shoots me a wink and raises his bottle. "To Gillian, Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone raises their glass to me and clink them against mine. 

Teal'c is directly across from me and the Jaffa takes something out of his pocket, it's a small wrapped box and he hands it to me. "Here is a gift for you Gillian, with many good wishes for your day of birth."

I stand up and take it from him, giving him a slight bow of my head. "Thank you Teal'c."

The paper is gold and I rip into it and take the lid off the box. Sitting in the center of the cotton square is a gold crescent moon with a small pyramid in the center of it. It's on a black rope necklace and my mouth can't help but drop open as I lift it from the box and show it to everyone. "Teal'c I don't know what to say, it's beautiful."

The Jaffa nods, a small smirk coming to his stern face. "That symbol is known on Chulak, it is given to those that know of healing and medicine. I thought it would be appropriate to give to you since that is what you do in your world." I hand it to Jack and turn around; he puts it around my neck and fastens it. I get up and walk around the table to stand in front of Teal'c. He stands up and gives me a bow of his head but that isn't enough in my opinion. I stand on my toes and give the Jaffa a hug around the neck. He seems rather surprised at first but then puts his arms around me in a gentle hug. Wow is he strong I can tell from his embrace. 

"Thank you, I'll treasure it."

"You are welcome."

The hug ends and I sit back down, to my surprise, Daniel gets up and leaves the room. He comes back with a medium sized box that he gives to me. "Well since Teal'c gave you his, I'm going to give you mine." He sits back down with a huge grin. 

"Hmmm let's see here." I shake the box a little, listening for rattling. "I don't hear any ticking."

"Oh for crying out loud Gill, just open it." Jack is leaning back in his chair, looking at me.

I sigh and shake my head as I quickly shred the paper and take off the lid. The smell of leather hits me and I reached into the box and pull out a thick leather bound book. "The Complete Works of Shakespeare." The letters are in gold and I run my hands over them lovingly.

"Oh Daniel…" I get up and give him a hug. "Thank you so much."

Daniel hugs me, patting me on the back. "Don't thank me, thank Jack. He mentioned how much you loved Shakespeare but never had a copy of any of his stuff." I sit back down and carefully open the book, I can't help but grin. "Oh _wow_, I can't wait to read this in bed."

"Thanks a _lot_ Daniel."

Jack's comment gets everyone laughing and I put the book down and look at the smirking colonel. "I could _really say something Jack but I'm not going to."_

Janet has a sip of her wine. "He's just doesn't want to share you Gillian." She, Cassandra and Sam are all on the other side of Daniel and the petite doctor hands Daniel a long rectangle box that he passes to me.

"Just a little something I remember you admiring the last time the four of us girls went shopping."

I take the red box from Daniel and open it, parting the tissue paper carefully. There's a beige cashmere sweater sitting in the box. I gasp loudly as I pick it up. "My sweater!" I put it against my chest, hugging the soft material to me. "I can't believe you remembered me liking this."

Cassandra, dressed in jeans and purple sweater with matching ribbons in her hair, smiles at me. "It was the last one they had." 

I carefully fold the sweater and lay it gently back in the box. "Thank you so much." Sam, Janet and Cassandra all get hugs from me. The sweater wasn't cheap and I still can't believe they bought it for me.

General Hammond is sitting on the other end of the table, dressed in jeans and blue polo shirt. He stands up and hands an envelope to Teal'c, who passes it to Jack who gives it to me. "I wasn't sure what to get you Gillian so I thought this would be good."

I hope the envelope and there's a birthday card inside and a gift certificate. It's dinner for two at the brand new and _extremely fancy seafood restaurant called The Coral Reef. _

"I thought perhaps you would like to try it out."

I take out the two tickets and show them to everyone. "That's a good idea, wonder _who_ I can take with me."

I can see Jack out of the corner of my eye; he's got this grin on his face, expecting me to naturally say that I'm going to take him.

"So who are you going to take Gillian?" Daniel asks me this and I can't resist.

"I don't know Daniel, are you interested in coming with me?"

The archaeologist's eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open. He pushes his glasses up and looks over my shoulder. I can feel Jack burning a hole in my back; I can see the face he's making even though I'm not facing him.

"Ummm no, thank you. I'll be busy that night." 

"Oh! All right then. Guess I won't be using them then." I turn around and see Jack with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Want those birthday spanks _now?"_

That does it, I burst out laughing. "Oh come on Jack, I was just teasing and you _know_ it." I get up and walk around the table, giving the general a hug. "Thank you for the certificates, Jack and I will use them."

"You're welcome, Happy Birthday."

Everyone's gaze shifts to focus on the man sitting at the head of the table, they're waiting for him to give me his gift and frankly so am I. He gets out of his chair and picks up a long knife.

"So! Who wants cake?"

Daniel clears his throat. "Well we all do but aren't you forgetting something?"

Jack straightens up, tapping the knife on the palm of his hand. "You know you're right Daniel. I _am _forgetting something." He walks into the kitchen and gets out the candles and a book of matches. "And of course we have to sing to Gillian." He opens the box and puts a few candles all around the cake. 

"Actually Colonel that's not what Daniel meant." Sam finally speaks up as she wraps her arms around Cassandra.

The colonel puts one last candle on and looks at the blond woman. "It's not?"

Teal'c raises an eyebrow. "O'Neill, we have all given Gillian gifts. Captain Carter was referring to the fact you have not given her one."

Thank you Teal'c! Finally someone said it! 

Jack looks around at everyone. "Oh! That!" He looks at me and a large grin comes to those lips of his. "Now how could I forget that?" 

That's a damn good question Jack, although I could tell he was just being a big tease. It's all part of that wonderfully wicked sense of humor that he was blessed with.  His face grows serious as he sits back down in his chair and moves it a little closer to me. Jack reaches out and takes both of my hands in his.

"You know how we talked about maybe you moving into this house with me?"

We aren't exactly alone and this really doesn't seem like the best time to be talking about something like this, but nevertheless I nod. "Well yeah but we've got plenty of time for that Jack, you said it yourself."

Jack nods, licking his lips and pressing them together. "Do you realize that this month we've been together for six months?"

Has it? Damn I think he's right! 

"Yeah, you're right; I hadn't realized it's been that long." I give him a small smile. "It doesn't seem like we've been together that long."

"Well it has to me." Jack is looking at me and I can see his face softening, a warm gaze suddenly shining in his dark eyes. "I wanted to get you something special not only for your birthday but our anniversary too." He gives my hands a squeeze. "I've really thought about this Gill and I finally came up with a good present to give you." Jack lets go of my hands and leans back, touching the front of his shirt. He unbuttons the top button and sticks his hand inside, pulling out his dog tags. There's something sparkling on them that catches my eye. "What was that?"

Jack takes the tags off and he put them in his lap. I can't see what he's doing, the table is blocking. He slips the tags back over his head and holds up his other hand. There in between his fingers is a ring, the big round diamond sparkling in the overhead light. My mouth has just gone dry and I can hear Sam and Janet gasp behind me.  I swallow hard as I look into his face. He smiles at me as he stands up and sinks down to his knees. My heart is now racing so hard I think I might pass out as he is now eye level with me.

"Gillian…"

The way he says my name causes a shudder to go through my body. He reaches out and takes my left hand, holding it in his. "I haven't done this in a really _long_ time." His voice is thick with emotion. "And you know what happened to the last person I asked."

"Yeah Jack I know, you don't have to…" Jack puts his fingers against my lips.

"No Gill, I _have_ to ask. I want to ask." His fingers move away from my mouth and he strokes his cheek gently.  "You mean the whole world to me; after I lost Sara I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life until you came along." 

I can feel my lower lip begin to quiver as my eyes fill with tears. I know how hard this must be for Jack to talk about and to do it in front of everyone… I've always said the man's got balls; he truly is the bravest guy I've ever known and here's the proof. 

Jack takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. His brown eyes are gazing into mine. "I'd be the proudest man alive if you'd agree to be my wife."

I close my eyes, listening to those sweet words roll around in my head. He said them to _me_, how totally unbelievable is that? I open my eyes, seeing the anxiousness on his face, he's waiting for my answer. I can feel every pair of eyes in the room focusing on me and the tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife. I better give him my answer…

Both of my hands come up to his face and my fingers glide down his cheeks gently. "Jack…you are the sweetest man and I'd be damn proud to be your wife."

Those dark eyes close and he presses one of my hands more firmly against his face. His eyes open and I can see how shiny they've become. He's still got my left hand in his and gently slides my ring onto it. He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it gently before tugging on it and pulling me into his arms.  

I hold Jack to me, squeezing him as tight as I can. Jack has his head buried in my shoulder and I can feel him sigh out of relief. "I love you." His words are lightly whispered in my ear as the strength of his hug increases.

"Love you too Baby." I whisper in his before giving his cheek a light kiss as I bury my head against his shoulder and sigh. 

_"Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday dear Gillian, Happy Birthday to you…_

God this is the _worst_ and the most embarrassing part of being the birthday girl. So here I am now surrounded by everyone being sung to by the people I care about most. I don't mind really, even Jack is singing to me and there's something really adorable about that. He doesn't look too thrilled of course, and I can't say I blame him but he's doing it and boy is he going to be justly rewarded later. He's standing in front of me and I give him a wink.  That handsome face blooms into a grin; he knows there's going to be some really hot times as soon as we're alone.

Finally the singing is done and its time to cut the cake. Sam and Daniel are doing a superb job of cutting it up and putting it on little plates. Naturally being the guest of honor I got the first piece, Daniel handing it to me with a smile.

"Here you go Gill."

"Thank you Daniel." I walk around the table only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled onto a firm lap. "I got your seat right here." I hear a voice in my ear, its Jack of course and I turn around and sit side saddled across his lap. He puts one big hand on my leg and starts to very gently rub my knee.

"You know Cassandra's here; we can't do this in front of her."  

Jack sighs, a slight frown appears on his lips and I can't help but kiss them. "Later… I _promise_."

He sighs again, nodding as he lets me go and I slid off his lap, giving him another quick kiss. I sit down in my chair next to him as Sam hands him a piece of cake.

It's almost eleven now and the party is over. Jack and I are standing by the door saying goodbye to everyone and thanking them for coming. We're getting congratulatory hugs, myself more than Jack of course but Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond give him handshakes and pats on the back. Sam, Janet and Cassie hug me, the little girl taking my hand gently and looking at the ring.

"It's beautiful."

I look down at her and smile. "Yeah Cassie it is, Jack really picked out a nice one."

Janet puts her hand on Cassie's shoulder and squeezes it as she too looks at the ring. "Yeah he does, and we better go. Good night Gillian, Colonel."

"Night Doc." Jack is behind me now, his arms around me waist. We watch everyone take off and wave to them as the last car containing Daniel, Teal'c and the general heads down the street.  

"Well that was nice." Jack has his chin on my shoulder, rocking me a little side to side. 

"Yeah it was." I put my hand in his hair and lean against him. "What do you say we go to bed now and have a party of our own?"

"And just what did you have in mind?" His voice has dropped down a little, taking on that low sexy quality that always makes me shiver.

"Well…besides that Jane nightgown, I got another one that I'm dying to show you." I open his arms and turn around to face him. I brush my lips against his a couple of times, those slow kind of delightfully wet kisses that make him groan against my mouth.  

Jack sighs, reaching down to pick up my left hand, he studies my ring. "You know…I wasn't so sure you'd say yes."

Now what kind of _crap_ is that? Is he kidding?

I can feel a frown the size of Chicago forming on my face as I step back, tilting my head and looking at him. He's just staring at me.

"What?"

"Have you completely lost your _mind? What the hell kind of thing is that to say?"_

Both of his eyebrows go up, he looks genuinely astonished. "The truth. I've seen couples who were great together break up the minute they got married. I wasn't sure what you were looking for Gill." He sighs. "What we have is great but that I didn't know if you wanted a husband or to just keep things the way they are. I decided to take a gamble and ask you."

My God…you know, if I _ever_ meet Sara I may just slug her one. Could she be the one that's made Jack think he's about as desirable as a box of dog crap? No wait a second… I'm looking into those dark eyes and the answer in them is clear. Sara didn't do this to Jack; he's done it to himself. 

"Jack." He's still got a hold of one of my hands but the other comes to his cheek.  I shake my head slowly. "How in the world could you _possibly_ think that I wouldn't want you to be my husband?"

He shrugs his shoulders, looking as vulnerable as I've _ever seen him. "My sparkling personality? The fact I'm a pretty big pain in the ass?"_

A strong wave of determination crashes over me and without saying a word I take Jack by the wrist and pull him into the house, closing and locking the door behind us. He wants to know why I said yes? I'll _show him why I said yes!_

The bathroom door opens and I peek out to see where Jack is. My baby is waiting for me in our bed, the sheet pulled up to his bare waist. He's got his arms tucked behind his head.

"Ready?"

He turns and looks at me a big smile spreading across his face. "Oh yeah."

I open the door all the way and saunter out, swinging my hips exaggeratedly as I walk into the bedroom, flinging my loose hair over my shoulder. "Well? What do you think?" I put my hand on my hip and smile.

The negligee is satin but not just _any satin, it's made of green camouflage and I see lust move across his face. He's literally turning red right before my eyes as he sticks out his hand and sits up._

"Come here."

Ooo he's using that deep breathy voice that makes me break out in goose bumps as I place my hand in his and he pulls me onto the bed and straight into his arms.

"You look hot and sexy Gill and I'm going to peel you out of that gown." He's whispering this in my ear as he holds me against his chest. God he's got me shivering but I have to shake my head.

"I'm the birthday girl Jack. You have to let me do what I want _first_ and then you can have your turn."

Jack looks at me and nods, lying back on the bed. "Okay birthday girl, by all means. I'm yours."

Don't you just _love_ it when a man says that? I know I certainly do…

I sit back on my haunches and look at the gorgeous man that's lying in my bed. Where do I begin?

The answer is slowly but steadily moving up and down. His chest.

I stretched back over him, making sure to slide my special nightie against every inch of his skin. 

"God you're gorgeous Jack."  

He opens his eyes and looks down at me as I meet his lips in a kiss, slow and deep. His hands are on my shoulders, rubbing them.

"Am I?" He asks with that seemingly innocent tone that makes him even more adorable.

"Oh yeah, definitely."  I'm looking into his face now and its time to be truthful with him. "You belong to me Jack and I want you, not only tonight but for the rest of my life."

Jack looks at me and I can see the wicked Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face. "I do huh."

I nod my head, looking at him curiously. "Yeah you do, and what's with the cat that got the canary grin?"

"Oh it's nothing." His hands are around me now and slowly slide down my back. He starts chuckling to himself.

"Jack…you wouldn't be laughing for _nothing now what is it?" _

My honey sighs, shaking his head. "All right I'll tell you." He's focusing on my face, looking pretty serious. "Do you have _any idea what having you in my life has done to me?"_

This takes me by surprise, my eyebrows raise and now I'm the one shaking my head. "No, what?"

"I was a lonely, grumpy old man hell bent on taking out my anger and frustrations about things out on the first unfortunate snake head that crossed my path. I would go home to an empty house and a cold bed and just sit there getting all the more lonely and pissed off."

I nod, this isn't really news to me, I knew his life had been pretty messed up after his break up with Sara. My hands slide up his chest and caress it gently. "You were?"

Jack nods, another deep sigh escaping his lips. "Yeah I was, if it wasn't for the team I would have had a date with a rubber room pretty damn quick." His hands move down my back to my butt and he's caressing it. "All I had was Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Janet and George. They became the family I had lost."

"I know what that's like Jack."

He's gazing at me now, that serious look has turned into a more affectionate one. The kind that melts my heart, followed shortly by my underwear but my face remains pretty passive.

"And then this spunky red head comes along and throws a great big monkey wrench right into the center of my world." Jack's face blooms into a big sunny grin. "You turned me inside out and upside down and made me feel things I hadn't felt in a long time." 

Damn those hands of his are heavenly, and they're turning me on big time. I thought I was the one in charge here!  

His smile fades. "And it also brought back a lot of fears and doubts that were leftover from Sara. I screwed that marriage up and I didn't want to repeat history. I survived it once; surviving it a second time looked pretty doubtful."

I swallow hard now, my throat feeling like sand paper. "Why didn't you tell me you felt that way Jack?"

"Because it was something I had to work out on my own Gill. It was just some lingering crap that I had shoved to the back of my mind thinking I'd never find anyone to share the rest of my life with. I had to deal with them and come to terms with a few things I didn't want to face before."

"Like what?"

"Like what happened with Sara wasn't totally my fault or totally her fault. It was a mutual thing, we _both destroyed our marriage, I didn't do it alone."_

I'm glad he's finally admitted it, I had told him this before but he needed to come to the realization himself. He's had to do a lot of soul searching; I can see it in his eyes.

"But that's over now, it's in the past and the mistakes I made aren't one I plan on repeating. I've been given a second chance and I'm not going to screw it up." Jack lifts his head and kisses me, softly tenderly and it's so delicate and wonderful that I think everything south of my belly button has turned to water. He settles back down against the pillow, his fingers are pulling up the bottom of my nightgown.

My heart is racing in my chest. "So why were you laughing?"

That killer smile is back. "I guess I just felt like an idiot, dwelling on the past when I had the future staring me right in the face."

I shake my head, my hands moving up his neck to his face. "You're not an idiot Jack, far from it."

That handsome face; I'm looking in that handsome face now. How that's often been the subject of many warm dreams and fantasies and now here it is, between my hands giving me a look that's a heady combination of passion and love. And I'm giving one back at him, because it's the truth. I do love this man, so much that I can't live without him. 

My lips find his and brush against them in a slow deliberate pace that makes us both groan softly. The room temperature just shot up and so did our internal ones.

God he's a great kisser… firm at times, soft at times. His lips taste like warm melted sugar as they mingle with mine.

Jack's breathing hard as his fingers move up my cheek and into my hair. "I want you."

I can't help but smile at that softly demanding tone he's got. We both sit up and he lifts my nightgown over my head.

The desire is painted clearly on his face and its such a deep and powerful look that it's makes me swallow hard.

He licks his lips and presses them together. "Make love to me Gillian."

My heart is speeding up in my chest. How can I refuse such a request? I dare anyone to look into that face and deny him anything…"Lie back Jack." The birthday girl wants her fun.

Jack does as I ask, shifting a little in the bed as I climb off of him and sit down at his side. The sheet is still over him and I grab it and peel it back. 

Whoa! I was expecting to see his usual nighttime attire, a pair of raggedy flannel pajamas bottoms that are a faded shade of navy blue. There's a hole in the right butt that I call the peek-a-boo window. My fingers have been steadily making the hole bigger much to his displeasure; but that's not what I see. 

He's totally naked under the sheet. That's my baby; don't want to waste time with something as trivial as clothing. Clothing can get in the _way_ of fun.

I look at him and he just grins. "Happy Birthday."

I've never heard more truer words in my life as I stretch back out on top of that heavenly body.

"We'll see won't we?"

Jack smiles putting his hands on either side of my face, his fingers play with my hair gently. A serious look blooms on his face. "I love you." Those deep cocoa eyes are shining at me and the truth in them is making my eyes start to water.

"I love you too Jack." I give him a small smile, rubbing my nose against his.

He presses his mouth to mine, his arms settling around my neck. I kiss him back, running my fingers through his short hair and gripping it gently. This is only the beginning and I think we may go all night. That suits me just fine. 

Happy Birthday? Oh yes indeed…


End file.
